1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to drums, and more particularly to devices for variably tensioning the drum head during play.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that the pitch of a drum is determined by the tension on the drum head. Typically, while the tension on the drum head is adjustable, adjustment of the head tension is a time consuming process. Consequently, it is not possible to vary the tension on the drum head during play. Typically, for example, the drum head overlies one open end of the drum, and the periphery of the drum head is secured to a hoop. A ring seated on the hoop is secured to the drum body by a plurality of lugs distributed thereabout. Tightening of the drum lugs pulls the ring downward which, seating on the drum head hoop, urges the hoop downward thereby increasing the tension on the drum head. Obviously, tightening or loosening all of the drum lugs for varying the tension on the drum head is a time consuming process.
Through the years, various alternative arrangements for varying the tension on a drum head have been proposed. An early example is found in U.S. Pat. No. 583,372 which discloses a tensioning mechanism incorporating complex linkages which may be tightened or loosened by a hand actuated ratchet.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,204,987, top and bottom drum heads are maintained under tension by a plurality of tension wires extending the length of the drum body. The central portion of the drum body is recessed such that the tension wires may be pressed inwardly, as by the legs or arms of the player, for applying increased tension to the drum head.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,861,265 discloses a leg actuated mechanism for increasing tension on the drum head. Essentially, the device employs a lever arm having a pressure device at one end which abuts the drum head. When the free end of the lever arm is moved, as under the urging of the player's leg, the pressure device at the other end of the lever presses into the drum head for increasing the drum head tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,748 discloses a complex mechanism insertable in one end of a drum. The device includes a threaded supporting rod disposed along the axis of the drum and a hoop threadably secured to the supporting rod for rotation thereabout. The hoop is secured to the drum head such that as the hoop rotates about the supporting rod, its upward or downward movement varies the drum head tension.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,136 discloses yet another arrangement for varying the tension on a drum head during play. The devices includes a tension band which may be rotated about the drum body by manipulating an adjustment knob. A plurality of angled slots in the tension band function as cams, each slot receiving a nut which acts as a cam follower. The nuts are connected through intermediate means to the drum head hoop such that upward and downward movement of the cam followers in the slots upon rotation of the tension band serves to adjust the tension on the drum head.